Our Identity
by awancloud
Summary: Pemuda itu bernama Koizora. Gadis itu bernama Hineri. Bersama, mereka menjaga sebuah coffee shop. CONTAINS LGBT. HOMOPHOBIA DILARANG BACA. Other warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Character: Tenten, Neji**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, LGBT, HOMOPHOBIC DILARANG BACA, DILARANG MEMBERI KOMENTAR NEGATIF TERHADAP KAUM LGBT**

* * *

 **Kata-kata yang di-bold, berarti merupakan percakapan dalam Bahasa Jepang**

* * *

"Astaga, bisa-bisanya aku bangun kesiangan," gerutu seorang pemuda berambut coklat agak panjang sambil membuka pintu dari _coffee shop_.

Koizora, pemuda tersebut, adalah seorang pemilik coffee house bernama 'Dix' yang berada di daerah Kemang, Jakarta Selatan. Koizora merupakan keturunan Jepang yang lahir di Jakarta. Koizora sendiri merupakan lulusan mahasiswa jurusan perhotelan dari universitas terkenal di Jakarta.

'Untung saja aku tak kebablasan tidur tadi,' batin Koizora lega sambil masuk ke _coffee shop_ miliknya.

Cring. Terdengar suara lonceng yang Koizora pasang di pintu masuk.

"Ah, selamat datang," sambut Koizira dengan ramah.

'Astaga, cantik sekali,' batin Koizora saat melihat gadis yang baru saja memasuki _coffee shop_ -nya.

Rambut yang panjang, kulit putih mulus, dan mata yang indah. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan gadis itu?

"Ehem," gadis tersebut berdehem karena merasa Koizora terlalu lama terdiam.

"Uh, sori," ucap Koizora, "silakan duduk," Koizora mempersilakan gadis tersebut untuk duduk.

"Anu, aku ke sini untuk melamar kerja di sini. Katanya _coffee shop_ ini butuh pelayan," gadis tersebut membuka suara.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau duduk dulu saja."

Gadis tersebut pun duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan dirinya, kemudian Koizora duduk di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya Koizora.

"Namaku Hineri," jawab gadis tersebut.

"Hineri? Kau orang Jepang?" tanya Koizora dengan antusias.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah tinggal di Indonesia selama 10 tahun."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga orang Jepang, tapi memang lahir di Indonesia," kata Koizora.

"Serius? Kebetulan sekali aku melamar kerja ke orang Jepang juga," ucap Hineri dengan senyum mengembangnya.

Koizora pun melanjutkan wawancaranya ke Hineri. Bukan wawancara yang kaku, tetapi lebih ke ngobrol bersama teman.

"Selamat, Hineri. Mulai besok kau bekerja di sini," kata Koizora sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Koizora."

* * *

2 bulan kemudian...

Di depan _coffee shop_ Dix, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang menggerutu. Dia sudah menunggu rekannya selama hampir setengah jam.

'Astaga, pasti Koizora bangun kesiangan lagi,' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hoooiii, Hineri!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang datang dari pemuda berambut coklat agak panjang yang berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Astaga, Koizora kebiasaan, deh. Dix 'kan buka jam 10. Sekarang kan sudah jam 9.45 dan kita belum membereskan apa-apa di _coffee shop_ ," omel Hineri.

"Maaf, semalam aku keasikan main ML," kata Koizora dengan cengiran khasnya.

"ML terus diurusin, _coffee shop_ kita ga diurusin."

"Hehe, sori."

Setelah Koizora pintu membuka coffeshop, Koizora dan Hineri langsung masuk. Koizora langsung menuju bar dan mem- _polish_ gelas dan membereskan bar. Sementara Hineri menurunkan kursi dari meja dan menaruh nomor meja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, tetapi belum ada pengunjung yang datang ke coffee house. Memang begini lah suasana Dix di pagi hari.

"Hei, Koizora," panggil Hineri.

"Ya, Hineri?" sahut Koizora.

"Apa kau tidak kepikiran untuk menyusul keluargamu si Jepang?" tanya Hineri.

"Sama sekali tidak. Lagipula, Indonesia tidak terlalu buruk. Aku betah mengurus _coffee shop_ ini bersamamu," jawab Koizora.

Blush. Pipi Hineri terlihat memerah mendengar perkataan Koizora.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?" Koizora bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke keluargaku," jawab Hineri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Koizora penasaran

" _Etto_ , itu karena..."

Cring. Belum selesai Hineri menjawab pertanyaan Koizora. Ada seorang yang masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_.

"Selamat datang," sambut Koizora dan Hineri.

'Fiuh... untung saja ada pelanggan yang datang,' batin Hineri lega.

Hineri pun mempersilakan orang tersebut untuk duduk dan memberikan buku menu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Coffee house terlihat sepi. Hanya terlihat Koizora dan Hineri swdang menyapu dan mengepel coffee house. Setelah selesai, mereka menaikkan kursi ke meja.

"Yak, sudah selesai," kata Koizora saat menaikkan kursi terakhir ke meja.

"Berarti besok giliranku yang membuka kunci ya?" ujar Hineri.

"Yup," jawab Koizora sambil menyerahkan kunci ke Hineri.

"Nanti jangan main ML sampai terlalu malam ya. Awas saja kalau besok kesiangan lagi."

"Iye, iye. Nanti aku langsung tidur."

Kemudian, mereka keluar dari Dix. Hineri pun mengunci pintunya. Mereka berdua pum memesan ojek online untuk pulang ke tempat masing-masing.

Setelah Koizora sampai di kosnya, dia pun langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur. Dia memejamkan matanya, sebelum bangkit dan membuka bajunya. Dirinya terlihat memakai kaus dalam di balik bajunya.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Koizora pun melepaskan kaus dalamnya yang mengepres dadanya hingga rata. Dia pun menghela nafas lega saat dirinya berhasil melepas _binder_ -nya.

'Haruskan aku beri tahu Hineri rahasiaku?' batinnya.

'Tapi, aku takut dia membenciku'

* * *

Zrass... Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Namun, langit terlihat mendung karena sedang hujan deras.

"Astaga, Jakarta masih panas saja, padahal sedang hujan," keluh Koizora sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

"Wajar saja, 'kan mataharinya ada 2," canda Hineri.

Cring. Kemudian, ada seorang lelaki berumur 40-an yang memakai jas masuk ke dalam Dix.

"Selamat datang," sambut Koizora dan Hineri.

Deg! Tiba-tiba, jantung Hineri berdetak kencang, ' _A-ayah?!_ '.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hineri pun mendekati lelaki tersebut sambil menunduk.

"Silakan..." katanya sambil menyerahkan buku menu.

"Saya pesan kopi panas sa..." katanya sambil melihat Hineri, "NEJI?!" jeritnya sebelum selesai dengan kata-katanya.

" **A-ayah...** " lirih Hineri.

" **Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Kau ini laki-laki!** " marah ayah Hineri kepada Hineri.

" **Maaf, ayah...** " lirih Hineri sambil meneteskan air mata.

" **Hei, tuan. Anda salah orang. Temanku bernama Hineri dan dia perempuan** ," lerai Koizora.

" **Heh! Jangan sok tahu kamu! Dia namanya Neji dan dia laki-laki!** "

" **Neji, ayo kita pulang,** " katanya sambil menarik tangan Hineri dan berjalan keluar dari Dix.

Sementara, Koizora hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hineri.

'Sial!' batinnya sambil meninju dinding yang berada di dekatnya.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian...

Selama sebulan ini, Koizora menjaga Dix sendirian. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menghubungi Hineri. Namun, nomor ponselnya sudah tidak aktif dan penjaga kos lama Hineri mengaku tidak mengetahui ke mana Hineri pergi.

Koizora merasa kesepian karena tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya dan mengomelinya. dirinya sungguh merindukan Hineri.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang dengan motor oranye berhenti di depan Dix.

"Permisi, ada surat untuk Koizora," kata tukang pos tersebut.

"Iya itu aku," kata Koizora.

Tukang pos tersebut menyerahkan surat kepada Koizora. Koizora kebingungan dan juga penasaran dengan pengirim surat tersebut. Namun, saat melihat nama pengirimnya, rasa bingung dan penasaran Koizora langsung hilang. Ternyata, pengirimnya adalah Hineri yang sudah berada di Jepang.

'Dear _Koizora,_

 _Hai, Koizora. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kabarku sekarang cukup baik. Aku cukup makan, cukup tidur, dan berkecukupan segalanya. Apa kau menjaga Dix dengan baik? Kuharap kau tidak sering kesiangan (kalau sering kesiangan, awas saja!)._

 _Aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu yang sebenarnya dari awal. Aku sebenarnya terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki dengan nama Hyuga Neji, tapi aku merasa berbeda sejak aku masih kecil. Aku merasa aku perempuan, tetapi ayah dan ibuku tidak menghiraukanku. Mereka hanya menganggap itu adalah omong kosong anak kecil. Namun, mereka salah. Aku terus merasa seperti ini sampai aku remaja. Aku pun di-_ bully _karena identitas genderku. Namun, guru dan orang tuaku malah menyalahkanku. Saat kuliah, keluargaku harus pindah ke Indonesia karena urusan bisnis ayahku. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku pun memutuskan untuk kabur dan akhirnya aku menemukan Dix. Aku ingin sekali memberi tahumu dari awal, tapi aku takut kau akan jijik kepadaku._

 _Koizora, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi, tolong tetaplah menjaga Dix. Cobalah cari pelayan lain. Aku tidak akan bisa ke Indonesia dalam jangka waktu dekat._

 _Regards,_

 _Hineri'_

Koizora pun meremas kertas tersebut.

' _Hineri ... maaf_ '

* * *

 **Tenten/Koizora=langit**

 **Neji/Hineri= _twist_**

 **Tolong, sekali lagi tolong, jangan memberikan komentar yang membenci kaum LGBT**


End file.
